Plastic Heart
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: In which Yuri is too old for dolls, but he can't help but buy the one in a closing down antique store's window. Strangeness ensues. Vikturi. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Plastic Heart**

* * *

 _Tick tock went the clock_

 _The clock in my chest that's never stopped_

* * *

"It spoke to me." Yuri whispered reverently as he fingered the delicate porcelain of the doll's face. It was exquisitely made, and it looked so real.

The hair was silvery and short, hanging down into one of the doll's ocean blue eyes and leaving the other open and on vivid display.

The face was handsome like an elfin prince, and the suit was a dusky red and pink shirt with gold clasps and black silk pants. (Think Viktor's skating outfit)

The doll had a build like an athlete. Streamlined and compact. And if it were an actual person, he'd be taller than Yuri.

Yuri smiled softly at the doll, and set about making a space on his dresser for it to stand up. It was about 14''inches tall with a 6''inch wide flat base beneath its feet.

The store's owner had told him the doll's name was Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. And that he was a limited edition Russian model of a historically famous figure skater in the European Olympics.

The original subject for the doll had mysteriously disappeared one day after winning his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final, and was never to be seen again on the world stage. No one knew whether he died or moved out of the country or what.

And so, fans memorialized him in pictures, in books, and in limited edition action figures being circulated through the underground toy collectors' market.

The store owner claimed the model Yuri had noticed on display was the last of its kind, and therefore, a priceless artifact of indeterminate value.

The owner also said that she could hardly bear to part with it, although it would only collect dust on her shelves back home if she were to keep it. She had too many antiques already. So if it could make someone else happier by being sold to a caring individual who would give it the affection it deserved, then she would have no complaints as to its new home.

However, she could only in good conscience sell it for an astronomical price which would make up for her heartache.

It was the first time Yuri had willfully purchased such an expensive piece of work.

He didn't quite know what had gotten into him. But it was like from the moment he saw Viktor, he just knew he had to bring him home.

This wasn't his usual M.O. when travelling the region, but he was nothing if not a firm believer in following his gut instincts.

Even though his sister had teased him endlessly when he came home with it, Yuri couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassed over his purchase.

* * *

Later on that night, as Yuri was undressing for bed, he had the most peculiar feeling of being watched.

Yuri shivered, "It's just my imagination." And he pulled his pants down, bending over so his back was to the dresser and the doll named Viktor.

He'd stripped all the way down to his boxers, undershirt, and socks.

And by the time he'd finished, he was blushing fiercely.

Well this was awkward.

Yuri turned around to face Viktor on the dresser and said, "It's not like there was anything to see. I'm a guy you know."

Then he felt silly for talking to himself as the doll just stared up at him with that puzzling smile on his face.

Wait…had there always been a smile there?

Yuri rubbed and squinted his eyes.

"No, he's not smiling. I must be tired." He muttered with a slight frown.

"If you're some sort of Chuckie impersonator I just might have to take you back tomorrow. Oh wait, no refunds. Clearance. Right." Yuri laughed and scratched the back of his head.

The doll seemed to almost glare at him with reproach.

"Don't look at me like that! I scare easy, and just because you're pretty it doesn't mean you get to be possessed."

Yuri puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"I must need to get out more if I'm standing here talking to you."

The doll just stared back.

"I wonder what you were like in person. I bet you were awesome on the ice. Maybe I should do some research…"

Yuri bit his lip and decided to get his laptop out and do some digging.

Opening up the search engine, he typed in: Viktor Nikiforov, Russian figure skater.

It was an eye opener to discover so many sites dedicated to the man.

Apparently he was 27 years old, and a five time winner in the European Olympic Figure Skating Championships. He was considered to be a charismatic genius on the ice. And there were many fan-clubs dedicated to the man and his career.

They said he'd basically dropped off the face of the earth after winning his final gold at the European Olympics, and there was a cash money reward being offered by many magazines and news reels for anyone who could find out the whereabouts of Viktor and his circumstances.

"Huh…so you're like, a god. " Yuri mumbled.

"And to think I found you just as the place was closing down and such. How lucky is that?"

The doll looked to be smiling again and Yuri blinked twice before getting up from his bed and turning out the lights.

"Goodnight, Chuckie. Don't kill me, please."

Yuri sniggered and walked over to the dresser in front of the doll, and in a fitful impulse, kissed it smack dab on the forehead.

His lips tingled slightly as he pulled back, and he rubbed at them with his forefinger before smiling gently.

"I was only kidding. You're nothing like that homicidal maniac."

"Goodnight Viktor. Sweet dreams."

Yuri pulled his glasses off and laid them on the bedside table, before climbing into bed and rolling over onto his stomach.

Unbeknownst to him, the doll's eyes moved to follow his progress, and the ghost of a smile appeared on its angelic face.

 _"_ _Goodnight …my master…."_ Whispered a disembodied voice right as Yuri drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"YURI! Breakfast!"

Yuri woke to the sound of his sister yelling through the house, and smell of toast, eggs, and rice wafting from the kitchen.

"Nnngh…" he groaned.

Yuri closed his eyes tightly against the light and reached out blindly for his glasses on the bedside table.

Instead of the glasses though, his hand hit something hard and smooth.

Yuri frowned and felt around the thing in the way.

It was smooth, and broad, and warm…and soft…and solid…and breathing…?!

Yuri's eyes flew open and he jerked his hand back to scramble upright in the bed.

"Good morning, my master!"

Yuri's eyes dilated rapidly and his breath got stuck in his throat as he stared up at a very tall, very foreign, VERY naked man sitting next to him in the bed.

Hang on…he knew that face…

He turned stiffly to look at the dresser, afraid of what he wouldn't see.

And lo and behold, the doll was gone.

Yuri slapped a hand over his mouth right before he fainted unceremoniously to the mattress.

Viktor smiled brightly and crawled over Yuri on all fours with feline grace, and he mumbled deeply into his ear, "If you don't wake up now I'll be forced to do very bad things to you, master."

And just like magic, Yuri's eyes shot open, and he went cross-eyed trying to stare up at Viktor, whose face was now hovering inches away from his nose.

"Meep!" Yuri yelped, and his fist shot out and caught Viktor in the jaw.

* * *

"As cute as you are when you're flustered, I think I prefer it when you talk to me." Viktor stated as he rubbed tenderly at his face.

Yuri blushed darkly and stammered out, "A-are you really some kind of demon then?"

"Demon? That's rude. If anything I'm an angel or a genie, if you will." Viktor hummed thoughtfully and ran a hand through his silver hair.

Yuri stared unblinkingly at him and gulped thickly.

' _How am I going to explain this to Mari and mom and dad? There's a naked man in my bedroom and I don't know where he came from or what he wants!_ '

"You know exactly where I came from. I'm the doll you bought yesterday. You saw me in the store window and fell madly in love. That's why you kissed me last night." Viktor said matter-of-factly.

Yuri jumped and his mouth dropped open.

' _Did I say that all aloud?!'_

"No, you didn't. But I still heard you." Viktor smiled.

Yuri trembled in fear and edged his way over the side of the bed, falling unceremoniously to the floor.

Viktor peered over the side of the bed at Yuri on the floor and reached his hand out.

"If you don't take it, I'm going to jump you." He promised.

Yuri quickly grabbed his hand and allowed the other to drag him back up onto the bed. Viktor was strong, and big. And really, really handsome….

He rubbed at his back and groaned, "Oh god…I'm checking out a doll..."

Viktor laughed and said, "Technically I'm not a doll anymore. So it's alright if you like what you see. I know I do." Viktor winked and pressed his forehead against Yuri's.

Yuri gaped and frantically tried to push the naked man away, to no avail.

His face was the color of an apple.

Viktor REALLY needed to put some clothes on.

"Too close, too close!" Yuri leaned backwards until he was lying flat on his back against the pillows.

Viktor stretched out beside him and propped himself up with an arm.

"You might as well stop running. We're going to be together for a long time."

Yuri opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his room door crashing open.

"YURI! Come down and eat, mother's waiting for you!" Mari stared at her brother laid out on the bed beside the doll he bought yesterday.

She snickered, "Oi oi, if you're gonna play with that thing, do it at night when nobody's watching, little brother."

Yuri's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he stared past Viktor at his sister who seemed to not be able to see any of the 6'2 naked man stretched out on his bed.

"U-u-uh, yeah…okay."

Mari shook her head and slammed the door shut again.

Yuri stared dumbfounded at Viktor and asked, "Am I the only one who can see you?"

Viktor smirked and replied, "Only in your wildest dreams, master."

Yuri's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Stop calling me that! I'm not!"

"You are. But what would you prefer I call you?" Viktor asked.

"Yuri, Katsuki Yuri!"

Viktor grabbed Yuri's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katsuki Yuri."

Yuri flushed darkly as the man purred his name out, and he averted his eyes to the ceiling.

"We have got to get you dressed." He emphatically stated.

"No problem." Viktor winked, and suddenly he was in the suit his doll had been wearing the day Yuri brought it home.

Yuri's mouth dropped open yet again. "If you could do that, then why were you naked to begin with?!"

Viktor pouted. "Is it so wrong to hope for a bit of skin-ship?"

Yuri's eye twitched. "You're a rotten perv."

"Only for you, Yuri."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Yuri found Viktor to be a constant presence at his side.

And to all outsiders, it just looked as though he was carrying a doll everywhere he went. Viktor chatted nonstop, and Yuri had to catch himself from responding to the man in public because that earned him odd looks.

Even odder than the looks he was getting for having the doll around at all.

What equated to him carrying the doll in his hand was really Viktor holding onto his hand and trailing him everywhere he went.

When Yuri had to go to the restroom, he made the other wait outside.

And to the observer, it looked as though he'd set his doll down on the ground for just anyone to grab.

But not just anyone could touch it. No.

Even the occasional animal that tried would be zapped immediately with high voltage electricity from nowhere, and therefore be deterred from any further attempt to desecrate the doll.

Yuri knew this, because he'd seen it happen.

It was unnerving and creepy.

Viktor merely smiled and told him in no uncertain terms to stop leaving him lying around, before he accidentally-on-purpose killed someone.

Yuri sweat dropped nervously and finally agreed to take the man everywhere from henceforth.

Even to the bathroom. (This made for very awkward moments in public settings, where he'd insist the other wear a blindfold, and the doll would look to be wearing one as well.)

All in all, it was an exhausting three days.

And always, by the time he made it back home, Yuri was ready to pass out in bed.

If only Viktor would allow that.

* * *

"So Yuri, now that we've gotten to know each other, don't you think it's time we took this relationship to the next level?"

Yuri stared warily at Viktor, and he sat down at his desk chair, feeling beat and all sorts of crazy.

"What do you mean next level? It's only been three days!"

Viktor pursed his lips and said, "But it feels like forever. Don't you think so?"

 _'_ _It feels like torture you mean. Pure unadulterated torture being around you.'_

Viktor frowned and looked a bit hurt. "What do you mean torture? I haven't done anything bad to you."

Yet.

Yuri swallowed and felt a tad bit guilty, "It's not easy being the guy with the doll who won't stop talking to himself in public."

"And it's not easy being the doll nobody wants around to begin with." Viktor deadpanned.

Yuri sighed and rested his head on his arms on top of the desk.

"This would be so much easier if other people could see you. I mean, what am I supposed to do with you all to myself like this?"

Viktor tilted his head to the side and sat down on the bed. He crossed his arms and looked to be debating something in his mind.

"Listen, Yuri. I never wanted to tell you this if you didn't need to know, but it's a simple thing to be rid of me."

Yuri sat up slowly and stared at Viktor as the other went on seriously. "All you have to do is break me. Or burn me."

"Then I'll be gone. And you'll be all alone again."

Viktor solemnly leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

Yuri blinked twice and stared at him in disbelief. "You really think I'd do that?"

Viktor smiled softly, "I would hope not. But who knows? Maybe I really am bad for you."

Yuri swallowed hard and earnestly said, "It's not that I hate you or anything like that. In fact, I think I could kinda sorta actually like you if you were a real person, but I just can't get over the fact that you're a doll. I mean really, how does that even work?!"

Viktor laughed shortly, "Your guess is as good as mine. All I really know is that we're tied together, and unless you do it, nothing is going to get rid of me."

Yuri shrugged. "Then I guess we're stuck."

Viktor smiled lopsidedly, "Is that acceptance I hear?"

Yuri blushed, "I don't know what you hear. Clean your ears out!"

Viktor got up from the bed and stepped over to Yuri, who seated, had to crane his neck and look up at him.

"I think you like me, Yuri."

Yuri looked off to a side. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Viktor grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes again. "I like you too."

And in a heartbeat, Viktor's lips were pressed against his own. Yuri flushed, closed his eyes, and sighed into the kiss.

It tasted like candy.

Cotton candy.

* * *

That night, Yuri went to sleep curled around Viktor, who was dressed in nothing except a pair of boxers which he'd materialized for modesty's sake from god knew where.

He stayed awake for a long time, listening to the other's heartbeat.

It sounded musical almost. Like a tiny drummer boy beating a rhythm in Viktor's chest.

"Viktor…" Yuri mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Why does your heart sound so funny?" Yuri asked.

Viktor huffed. "That's because it's plastic."

"Eh?" Yuri looked stunned for a moment and Viktor went on with a smile. "Plastic. A plastic heart. It's the whole reason I exist. I'm the only model made with a plastic heart."

"How come…I mean, why would you put a heart into a doll?"

"Beats me; at least it does beat."

Yuri pressed his hand against Viktor's chest and felt the plastic heart beating rhythmically in his palm.

"You're like the Tin Man."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"From _The Wizard of Oz_ , he was one of Dorothy's companions on her quest."

"I see. Who's Dorothy?"

"She was a very confused girl who wore her home on her feet and was always trying to get back to it."

"Did Dorothy love the Tin Man?"

"I don't know. It wasn't that kind of story."

"I'm sure she did."

"How come?"

"Because the Tin Man loved Dorothy."

"How do you know?"

"A doll just knows these things." Viktor murmured, and his arms tightened around Yuri, pulling the other as close as possible against his front.

Yuri smiled slightly, "In that case, I'm sure she probably did."

Viktor smiled and gently squeezed Yuri.

Yuri sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes, it was nice to be held.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Yuri embraced the weirdness of having Viktor around.

It was actually kind of funny the way people reacted when they saw him carrying around Viktor's doll. And he could only sigh when Viktor would get possessive over him in public around his friends, and start dragging him off to random places for impromptu make-out sessions.

He often wondered what that would look like to any bystanders lurking about.

Him kissing a doll. Passionately.

Viktor only smirked and said, "Love comes in all shapes and forms. If they can't understand that, then they're not worth your time."

To which Yuri rolled his eyes and stated, "Inanimate objects do NOT count on that scale."

Viktor then pulled him close and whispered, "I assure you, inanimate, I am not."

Yuri then blushed and slapped his shoulder.

And this was how they got on day after day after day. Until by now, it was a routine thing for his relatives and friends to greet both him and Viktor's doll like a matching set.

"Hey Yuri, Viktor! Wanna come by later and watch a movie at my house?" or "What's up Yuri, Viktor! The triplets have missed you both, you should come by the rink some time and play."

To which Yuri would reply, "Sure, I'll see you guys later tonight." and "It's been a while since I've been on the ice, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a loop or two."

It was a bit odd though, having Viktor with him at the rink, knowing the other's namesake was a legend in the figure skating world.

Yuri was no slouch on the ice, and he could do a few smooth leaps and bounds.

But it was just something he did in his spare time.

He'd never really pursued it as a sporting interest.

The majority of his time was spent working at his family's onsen resort, and travelling here and there across the region to see the sights and pick up new bits and pieces of culture he would find in obscure places.

Yuri thought, all in all, life was pretty good.

And with Viktor now…it had gotten even better.

However, there was one thing he just couldn't get over…

* * *

"Yuri, we should sleep together!" Viktor emphatically stated. To which Yuri blithely sidestepped and replied, "We always sleep together."

"I don't mean like _that_ and you know it." Viktor grumbled.

And there was the crux of the problem. Viktor wanted them to do it. And he wanted it bad.

But Yuri…still had his misgivings about sleeping with a doll.

Or rather—having relations with a doll.

To which Viktor would counter, "We've already made out in more places than you can count on both hands. What's a little sex on top of that?"

Yuri would then blush and heatedly reply, "I don't want my first time to be with an inanimate object!"

Viktor, wounded, would then sulk in a corner of the room. Muttering to himself, "I am very much a living person. If only you would stop jerking me around and consider my feelings for once…"

Yuri would have no choice then but to sigh and try to placate the man-doll with words of empty promise.

Taking them right back to where they started from.

"Yuri, we should sleep together now!" Viktor practically shouted.

Yuri groaned and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Over the next few days Viktor became more quiet and withdrawn.

Not pestering Yuri in the slightest and generally just hovering like a ghost in the young man's peripherals.

It was beginning to worry Yuri, and he finally asked one evening on the way home from another outing, "What's got you so down lately, Viktor?"

"If you don't know already then far be it for me to mention it again."

"Is this still about me not sleeping with you?" Yuri asked softly, feeling all sorts of guilty at the look which crossed the other's face.

"It's not just that. I'm running out of time."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Yuri. Nothing at all. Let's get back home so we can take a nice hot bath and make-out." Viktor replied with false cheer, throwing Yuri off the scent of problems brewing on the horizon.

Yuri went tomato red and hurried along to get back home.

Viktor was so bold.

* * *

It was a night like any other, where Yuri slept curled up against Viktor, when it first happened.

He woke up in the middle of the night to a draft of cold air.

Yuri opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be nose to flesh with Viktor's chest. But instead he awakened alone in bed, sleeping next to a half dressed doll, laying face up on his pillow.

Yuri blinked once, then twice, then rubbed at his eyes and sat up.

"Viktor…?" He mumbled, not comprehending what his eyes were not seeing anymore.

"Viktor?!" He yelped and frantically grabbed up the doll, shaking it ever so slightly and holding it up in the moonlight streaming in through his bedroom window.

The doll's face was perfectly still and its hair swung limply against its forehead.

This couldn't be happening.

Viktor couldn't be gone.

He just couldn't be!

Yuri closed his eyes against the tears threatening to surface and he held his breath and counted backwards from ten.

9…Viktor had said he was running out of time.

8…Viktor had insisted they sleep together soon.

7…Viktor had told him they would be together forever. (Not really but close enough.)

6…Viktor had known it wasn't true.

5…Viktor had never forced him to do anything he didn't want to.

4…Viktor was always right there whenever he got lonely.

3….Viktor didn't know it but he actually kind of loved the guy.

2…Viktor didn't ask for it but he already had Yuri's heart.

1…Viktor's heart was plastic but Yuri still wanted it in return.

0…

"I'm sorry Viktor…I really do love you. Just come back. Please, come back!" Yuri sobbed desperately into his hands and hiccupped softly as shudders wracked his frame and the doll remained just a doll lying on his pillow.

What had he done?

* * *

The next morning Yuri didn't want to wake up.

He lay curled up beneath the sheets with dried tear tracks marking his face, and in his hands he cradled Viktor's doll.

He knew he would wake up alone.

He knew he would wake up without the warmth of another body behind him.

He knew he wouldn't see the sunlight on that blessedly beautiful face lying next to him, so he chose to not open his eyes.

He chose to never open his eyes again.

But alas, some dreams are meant to be broken.

"Yuuuuri…" A deep mellow sounding voice purred into his ear. "Yuuuuri….wake up, my precious."

Yuri slowly cracked his eyes open as his heartrate skyrocketed into outer space.

Was he really hearing, what he thought he was hearing?

"V-Viktor….?" He gasped softly.

"In the flesh." Viktor smiled.

Yuri rolled over onto his side and hurled himself into Viktor's bare chest.

"I thought you were gone!" He cried.

"I thought I was gone too." Viktor murmured. "I guess we both thought wrong."

Yuri felt Viktor's arms curling around him, and he pushed the other down onto his back, so that Yuri was now straddling the older man.

Yuri blushed deeply and said, "I want you to…to….to!"

Viktor's mouth twitched and he whispered, "To what?"

"Make love to me dammit!"

Viktor's mouth stretched into proudly beaming smile, and he warmly said, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Yuri lay shirtless, prone beneath Viktor, grasping at the sheets with both hands as the other man kissed down his neck to his chest, where he suckled a line of red hickeys across the skin of Yuri's collar bone.

Viktor's hands trailed along Yuri's sides to both of his legs, spreading them wide open around his waist.

Yuri gasped as Viktor's tongue found his left nipple and began licking and sucking the appendage until it became a hardened nub on pinked flesh. Viktor then gave his right nipple the same treatment, and kissed his way down to the dip of Yuri's navel, which he laved repeatedly with his warm, wet, sinuous tongue.

Yuri moaned softly and ground his hips against Viktor's, feeling an answering hardness between the other's legs and wondering at the thought that he could have ever called the man inanimate.

Viktor slowly thrust himself against Yuri and asked breathily, "Can I take your underwear off?"

Yuri nodded and lifted his hips to accommodate the man's grasping hands as they slid the fabric of his boxers down past his buttocks, to his knees, and off of his ankles.

Yuri blushed darkly as Viktor drank his fill of the sight of his naked body spread out beneath him like a virgin sacrifice.

Viktor flushed ever so slightly as he licked his lips and focused in on the slender cock nestled within black curls between Yuri's trembling thighs.

Yuri's eyes glazed over as he anticipated what Viktor was about to do to him all the way down to the tips of his toes.

A shiver wracked his body and he mumbled just as Viktor began leaning in to take him into his mouth, "I'd like to see you too Viktor…", as the other still had on a pair of black boxers concealing his lower half from Yuri's hazily shining eyes.

Viktor paused and laughed softly.

"Of course, how careless of me." Viktor made quick work of stripping himself of his boxers and tossed them over the side of the bed.

Yuri's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' as Viktor's manhood stood at stark attention between the other's legs, looking for all the world like a bizarre pistol aimed straight at Yuri's chest .

"It's so…big…" Yuri gasped, unintentionally squeezing his own legs shut in intimidation.

He'd never really gotten a good look at it before now, as busy as he'd been trying to dehumanize Viktor and keep from allowing him to jump his bones.

It was almost too much to take.

Viktor grabbed Yuri by the chin to bring his nervous eyes back up to meet Viktor's own. "Relax…I won't hurt you."

Yuri swallowed thickly and said, "I know that. It's just…I feel a bit inadequate."

Viktor smiled fondly and reached between their bodies to gently cup Yuri's wilting sex in his right hand.

He stroked it up and down slowly and pressed his lips briefly against Yuri's.

Once, twice, three times.

Over and over he kissed Yuri, until the other was breathlessly moaning into his mouth and clutching at Viktor's shoulders as the man continued to stroke him firmly between his legs.

Viktor thumbed the head of Yuri's erection and was rewarded with a throaty groan for his troubles.

Yuri threw his head back and palmed the sheets with one hand as his back arched into Viktor, and he could feel the approach of his climax coming along steadily at an alarming pace.

Viktor licked the side of Yuri's neck and repeatedly thumbed the slit of Yuri's cock as he panted, "Cum for me Yuri…Cum for me!"

Yuri shuddered strongly and cried out as he climaxed hard into Viktor's pumping hand.

"V-Viktor! Oh god…!"

Viktor kissed his forehead and spread Yuri's legs open widely as he ducked down to cleanup his handiwork.

Yuri panted heavily and blushed as Viktor's tongue lapped up the mess of semen and sweat from between his quivering thighs. And his back bowed into the bed as Viktor's tongue trailed back further to the pucker of his pink, untouched, tender entrance.

Viktor tongued him fiercely and Yuri's hands came up to bury themselves in silver locks as Viktor thoroughly ate him out.

"Oh god oh god oh god…Viktor…Viktor…Viktor!"

Viktor kept going and didn't stop until Yuri was once again erect and panting wanton beneath him on the bedsheets. Chest heaving up and down rapidly, face coloring the shade of the ripest leaves of fall.

When it seemed like Viktor would go on forever, he suddenly pulled out, and Yuri gasped breathless above him.

Viktor hoarsely asked, "Do you have any lube, Yuri? Or shall we improvise?"

Yuri's mouth worked open and shut as he slowly processed what the other was asking him.

He nodded ever so slightly and pointed to the bedside table.

Viktor opened the drawer up and found a half empty tube of lube resting in its depths.

Viktor smirked and stared down at a highly embarrassed Yuri.

"My oh my…I'm starting to feel left out. When was this?"

"B-before I met you…!" Yuri exclaimed, sitting up ever so slightly.

Viktor's eyes narrowed and he pressed Yuri down into the mattress with both hands held above his head.

"And who were you picturing when you did _this_ to yourself?" Viktor demanded to know.

"N-nobody! I swear! It was spontaneous you know! J-just f-f-fantasies here and there…!" Yuri shut his eyes tightly and went scarlet as Viktor released him, raised an eyebrow, and squirted a dollop of lube into his right palm.

"Just fantasies? We're going to have to talk about those soon, Yuri. I don't like not knowing things about you. It makes me feel lonely."

Yuri watched wide eyed as Viktor began slicking himself up with the lube, stroking the girth of his considerable manhood and licking his lips ever so slightly as he stared down at Yuri's spread eagled legs, to the swollen entrance, opening and closing like a pretty little mouth in the most private of places, waiting to take him in.

Viktor finally positioned himself above Yuri and reached between them to further prepare the young man to receive all that he had to offer.

Yuri groaned deeply as one lube slicked finger pressed against the pucker of his entrance and breached the tender muscle.

Viktor watched entranced as Yuri's mouth trembled and panted as Viktor's finger wormed its way up the narrow channel of Yuri's arse.

Pretty soon a second finger joined the first, and Viktor scissored the appendages apart as they stretched and stretched Yuri to accommodate the intrusion.

Yuri writhed and squirmed beneath him, and Viktor kissed his forehead as he twisted his fingers and brushed against a spot that had Yuri seeing stars.

"Again!" Yuri gasped, "Do that again, Viktor!"

Viktor smiled and obliged.

It wasn't long before he had Yuri crying out and chanting his name like a mantra all over again as he assaulted that spot repeatedly.

Finally he inserted a third finger and widened the passage as far as it would go without tearing the other.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Yuri, but some discomfort would be unavoidable.

"This may hurt a bit Yuri, but I promise it'll get better." Viktor whispered, a sheen of sweat clinging to his brow as he frowned and aligned himself with Yuri's entrance, positioning Yuri's legs above his shoulders and encouraging the other to wrap his ankles around Viktor's neck.

"Here we go, sweetheart." Viktor muttered.

Yuri nodded and whispered, "I love you, Viktor."

"I love you too…" Viktor replied, and slid slowly home.

Yuri's eyes widened at the pressure to his nether regions, and his mouth went slack as his back bowed up off the bed and Viktor entered him fully.

' _So this is what popping your cherry feels like.'_ Yuri thought, and Viktor laughed breathlessly as he caught onto it.

Yuri blushed to the roots of his hair, and he opened his mouth to say something, just as Viktor captured his lips in an open mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth and very little finesse.

But it was perfect.

Yuri moaned into the kiss and said, "Move…"

And Viktor did. He pulled back and surged forward with the fervor of a dying man beneath water.

Yuri held onto Viktor and cried out, his fingernails raking against the skin of Viktor's back. Viktor moved again. And again. And again. Until he was practically pounding into the younger man.

All of a sudden Yuri seized up and shuddered and clenched around Viktor, "Right there! Faster! Oh god, faster…!"

Yuri moaned loudly and the bed creaked beneath them and bumped up against the wall as Viktor rode Yuri harder and faster into the mattress.

He could feel his own climax fast approaching, but he wanted to stave it off so they could cum together.

Viktor's hand found Yuri's neglected erection waving between them, and he jerked it up and down in rapid, slick motions.

Yuri's eyes held his as he gasped and moaned and writhed and screamed.

And finally, at last, he finally came, pulling Viktor quickly over the edge with him into a white abyss.

* * *

Viktor collapsed gently on top of Yuri, and Yuri's legs slipped gingerly from his shoulders as he came down off his high with a heaving chest and spaghetti limbs.

"That…was…" Yuri panted and struggled to come up with a word for what they'd just done.

"Perfect..." Viktor finished, "Just perfect. You were magnificent Yuri. My Yuri…"

"I think I like the sound of that…" Yuri mumbled into Viktor's neck.

Viktor rolled to the side and curled possessively around Yuri.

"You do know you're never going to get rid of me again, right?" Viktor kissed the side of Yuri's face and stroked a line from Yuri's shoulder to his hip.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it. " Yuri sighed, and pressed his ear up against Viktor's chest to listen to the little drummer boy beat his tune.

Yuri blinked twice and addressed Viktor.

"Something's not right here…" Yuri poked a finger at Viktor's chest.

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds different, is what I'm saying." Yuri muttered.

"What does it sound like?" Viktor wanted to know.

Yuri laughed softly, "It sounds like mine."

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

"You're right." Viktor mumbled. "It feels like yours."

Yuri smiled softly.

"I like that. I like that very much."

* * *

Later on that day, Yuri awoke to the sound of a banging on his room door."

"WAKE UP YURI! You're late for EVERYTHING!"

Yuri's eyes widened as his door slammed open and his sister Mari stood upon the threshold gaping at the bed.

Yuri rubbed tiredly at his eyes and grumbled, "Don't you know the meaning of privacy?"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"WHAT?!" Yuri yelped.

"THERE'S A MAN IN YOUR BED!"

Yuri blinked once, twice, three times.

"….you can see him?"

Mari frowned deeply and screamed, "MOM! DAD!"

Yuri gaped and froze as Viktor finally stirred and grabbed at him.

"What gives, Yuuuri…." Viktor sighed deeply and stared over at the entryway to Yuri's bedroom where two darkly blushing women and a rapidly paling man stood gaping at the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

"Err…everyone, meet Viktor. Viktor, meet…everyone…" Yuri swallowed thickly.

This was gonna be a long day.

Viktor grinned and said brightly, "Hello family! We're getting married!"

* * *

THE END?

* * *

 **A/N: O.M.G….I can hardly believe I just finished this fic. I've been working on it all day! . It is now 1:46AM and I am pooped. I do hope you all enjoyed this monster of a shot which I hope made some sense in some alternate dimension of the universe in which we now live. *clears throat* Anyways…I am so nervous about the lemon here. It really was my first time writing fully cognizant PWP, so I hope I did it properly enough to make you guys happy.**

 **Any and all feedback would be much appreciated for this story. I don't plan to write a sequel or anything for it, but I kind of like this universe, so maybe it could happen if I were to get enough reviews. *shamelessly bribing***

 **Anyways, it's your call. I dunno what I'm doing anymore but I need SLEEP! MOU!**

 **Until next time~ Dasvidaniya**


	2. NOTICE

**A/N: So, the sequel to 'Plastic Heart' has been posted on my profile (Title: 'Empty Soul'). Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic and made it happen. I hope you enjoy reading the next installment as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **** ***sheepish laugh***

 **Until next time,**

 **Dasvidaniya~ C.A.W**


	3. FINAL NOTICE

**A/N: It's been awhile, I know. But I've finally posted the final installment of the Plastic Heart Series. You can find it on 'Tainted Flesh' part 2 (chapter 2).**

 **It should bring closure to what has been largely a labor of love. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the previous installments.**

 ***sheepish laugh* Until we meet again, I suppose. Dasvidaniya~**

 **P.S. Thank you so much to all my readers reviewers! You guys make me UBER-Happy!**

 **MOU! Much love to all!**


End file.
